


a soft epilogue

by aurrie



Series: all the galaxy's a stage [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE TODDLERNESS and also the joys and pains of being a parent, Gen, Gentle domesticness bc it's what we deserve, Kid Fic, Theron is a Good Dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway, happy endings, hybrid babies bc i said so and its goddamn star wars if there's a canon human/twi'lek baby in rebels, i sure as hell can have this, im not sure how to tag the twins lmao, then i can have half cathar babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurrie/pseuds/aurrie
Summary: After a lifetime of fighting, betrayal and pain, it's nice to be able to focus on just /living/. Soft domesticity ensues.
Relationships: Male Sith Warrior/Vette, Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior, Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior/Vette, makes wiggly hand gestures qpp w/ romo ship ot3 hard to tag
Series: all the galaxy's a stage [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	a soft epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> 1k of unadulterated FLUFF. Enjoy :3c

It's a breezy summer's day on Odessen and they're making the most of it having a picnic in the field clearing down by the ship. There are juice boxes and small chocolate flavoured blue milk cartons, and crustless jam and nut butter sandwiches cut into cute tonitran shapes, biscuits, fruit, cheese puffs (the healthy toddler kinds, to Theron's dismay, but they're actually not as bad as he thought they'd be), squares of sponge cake and small cold cuts of cured meats and cheese; a nice little spread Ry had quickly prepped the night before in anticipation when they had checked the weather.

Theron chews on his bantha jerky reading his datapad, sat by his son playing in the grass and his husband, and the two of them are holding hands (still weird to think of him as  _ his husband _ , it's been, what… nearly three and a half years now? He should be used to it by now, but every day he’s amazed.) They’re shaded by Ry’s old Fury interceptor, so it’s pleasantly cool instead of being stuck in the noon-day sun.

It’s then he looks up from the pad and spots Nashka waddling in his direction, more or less making a bee-line for them, with Vette in tow. She’s babbling something incomprehensible, and there's a big wide leaf she's holding and a little blue blob on it. She's walking real slow too, careful not to disturb it but talking very enthusiastically to Vette about it who nods every so often in agreement.

She stops in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. It's  _ sorta _ toothy; there's little pearly incisors, two (sharp!) canines and one molar that have pushed through, but otherwise mostly pink gums. The first time she started teething was  _ hell.  _ He’s not sure his ears will ever recover. He really did sympathise for her, though. Growing pains really sucked. 

He puts his datapad down in his lap to give her his  _ full attention.  _ "Whatcha got, Nashka?"

_ "Buh," _ she says very matter of factly, and she hands the leaf with the _ "buh" _ to him.

Oh that's definitely a bug. A winged one. Maybe a moth? It's a wonder it's stayed on the leaf this long.

Vette laughs. "She's been doing that all day now."

Theron nods thoughtfully and puts the leaf down on the grass. "Oh yeah, that's a  _ buh _ . Is it pretty?"

"Yeah!" she says, in her very tiny raspy toddler voice. It’s a little nasally too, she’s only just recovering from a cold, not that stopped her from yelling her little head off today.

Vette crouches down so she's eye level with Ce'nashka. "Can you tell your dad what colour it is?"

"Hmmmmmmmm…" She shuts her eyes and puckers her lips like she's sucked a lemon slice. That's her thinking face. It's very cute.  _ "Boo!"  _ And then she points at Vette and goes _ , "Boo!" _

"I sure am, kiddo." Vette grins and ruffles her hair affectionately. Ce'nashka giggles.

"Great job Nashka!" and Theron holds out both hands for Ce'nashka to slap them. She does, nearly falling over with the momentum, and then swings around to hi-five Vette too.

Points for enthusiasm, and she's still bouncing about on the spot. 

And then the moth flies away. 

_Bye_ _bye buh._

Nashka's lip wibbles. 

Uh oh. He takes that back,  _ please come back buh. _

Alas, the Force, as it always has, does not answer his prayers. It's disappeared from sight, and with it, Theron's hopes of salvaging this. Her lip is dangerously close to trembling at supersonic speed.

_ Shit shit shit think think think…  _

Aha!

Ok. New game plan! "Wanna see if we can find some more  _ buhs _ and let Vette take a break?"

"Yeah!" That seems to make her perk up; Theron's relief is absolutely tangible. She nods her head vigorously, and she takes his hand, but hers is very small compared to his, so she can only get her little stubby fingers around a few digits of his.

"Thanks," Vette sighs and sits down criss-cross applesauce by Ry, wiping her brow and piercing a juice box with a straw and a loooooong sip. "She's still got energy for  _ days _ . It's _way_ too hot, I need a break."

"Oh, I bet."  He looks back to Ry. "That okay?"

"Go right ahead. Teff's really liking this little clover patch."

The grass is peppered with tiny seedling wildflowers starting to push their way up from the soil; buttercups, daisies and white and pink clover flowers. Teffhan is enjoying the hell out of himself, because he's enraptured by a little dandelion he's found that he's got in his little balled up fist, and he's currently making to pull up more of the grass in little fistfuls with the other. Theron' s a little worried he's going to start putting it into his mouth. It wouldn't be the first time Teffhan had tried eating something he shouldn't. Far from that, actually.  


"Uh uh, don't pull. That's not very nice to the grass," Ry chides, gently guiding him away from the grass and patting it gently. "It has feelings."

"Eeeah?" And Teffhan looks up at his dad with big round and shiny inquiring eyes. Warm hazel, sort of like Theron's and nearly like his sister’s, but there's touches of green in there around his pupils too. That's from Ry, even though they're a keen yellow verging on green right now, it's a lot dimmer than their old bright burnt orange when he first saw his face all those years ago. Theron smiles at that.

"Mhmm. We want to let it grow and be happy. Grass likes staying in the ground, that's where all their friends and their family are."

"Aaaaaaa," Teffhan gurgles in agreement. And then he scrunches his little nose and squeezes his eyes shut as he opens his mouth and leans his head back.

Theron looks between the other two adults, studying their expressions, and all of them are looking intently at Teffhan with mild concern. Is he gonna start crying? Well. More Teff's own version of crying; he usually makes that really sad little face when he's about to start whimpering. He doesn't cry the usual way other babies do. Alas, Nashka has Ry's lungs. Teffhan… not so much.

_ ACHOOOOOO. _

It's a sneeze. A very squeaky one. His whole head and upper body shakes with it and his little pointy ears swivel backwards.

It doesn't even disturb the plants.

"Aww," Vette laughs.

"Oh, that was very dramatic, wasn't it?" Ry says, getting a tissue to wipe Teff's nose clean, because there's a little bubble of snot coming out of his left nostril. "There you go."

"Looks like he might have little bit of hayfever." Theron laughs too. And Ce'nashka is joining in now too, squealing. She hops up and down mimicking him. "AH-CHOOOOOO!"

They're all laughing now.

It's a good day.


End file.
